Singing Out Loud
by Katherine Von Karma
Summary: Lucy is sent by Jason to write an article about Sabertooth's Festival
1. First part

**Author Note: At first it was intended to be an one-shot, but at the end, this will be divided in two part, one of them is the introduction, the interesting part will be posted in a different chapter. This is dedicated to the person who requested it a long time ago, my friend: XxShyxX; I hope you enjoy this. **

**For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this as well and don't forget to review if you like it, or you don't like it or you want me to stop writing stuff so crappy. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei and I don't earn any money or anything from this.**

**Singing Out Loud**

"Fairy Tail had been disbanded" It had been for a couple of months already. Lucy had to remind so herself every morning while she got ready for work at the Weekly Sorcerer or for training with her spirits. She thought of her nakamas every morning, wondering where they were and what they were doing. Lucy was sure they were training hard, at least Natsu. She herself had been working hard on her magic and it had improved a lot in the last months. When she found out that everyone had left her, she had felt at lost and it had took her a few days to settle down in a new routine, to understand what had happened and what she had to do next, what she was expected to do. Loke had been a great help with that, oh, her loyal spirit...

That day she woke up an again, she reminded herself: "Fairy Tail had been disbanded for months now' even before she got up. After a quick shower, she got ready for taking the train to her next job for the Weekly Sorcerer: Jason had asked her to go and write an article about every show, analyse magic used to do those shows and try to get an interview from the main makes of Sabertooth, that meant: Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Yukino and Minerva. She wasn't sure she wanted to do so, but it was her job to do as commanded.

After everything was ready, she grabbed her train ticket and luggage and left her apartment. The train station and the train was full. Since Fantasia had been suspended for years, Sabertooth's festival was something like a substitution and everyone was really excited. Lucy felt excited as well. The town was decorated beautifully and Lucy took some photos and notes, the main events took place in the main street, but there were strategic spots all around the town and she visited all of them before heading to the main street. There were plenty of people wearing t-shirts and merchandise of Sabertooth, eating different dished served by the free members. The Celestial Mage took photos and try the most famous dishes to analyse them.

While she was writing the last review, she bumped in a huge naked chest and almost fell down if it weren't for a strong arm around her waist and for a second an electrifying feeling shook her and she thought for a moment that it was Laxus, she almost burst in excitement but it disappeared as soon as her eyes met the creeping white eyes of Orga Nanagear looking right through her.

"Oh, Lucy-san!" Yukino appeared from behind the God Slayer. "You came to see the festival?"

"Eh?" She was still dumbfounded and Orga's arm was still around her waist. She struggle a little until she was free. "Yes, Jason-san sent me here to write an article and get some interviews from you, guys"

"You'll get them right now if you want, Orga-san and me are free" Yukino smiled warmly, kindly, she avoided saying nothing about Lucy's red face. "Right, Orga-san?"

The green-haired man didn't answer, and Lucy took out her recording lagryma and the list of questions. Yukino answered for both of them until Lucy cut her off.

"Can't you answer for yourself or what!?" She was trying to get the best interview and he wasn't helping.

"I'm saving my voice for the concert" She had forgotten his voice and the power behind it, when he spoke, Lucy felt chills. "I shall give you an interview after the concert"

Lucy felt the static electricity grew strong suddenly and it seemed to caress Lucy skin like the hands of a passionate lover. Orga left them standing there and Yukino kept looking at the blonde woman with curiosity.

"I think he likes you" She said, taking Lucy's hand and bringing up tears to her eyes because she reminded her of Mirajane and her matchmaking tactics. "Come with me, I'll take you to the backstage where you can see all the shows and tricks, and interview everyone!"

They walked together between viewers, those people let them pass as soon as they realise who they were. The backstage was a complete mess, there people running around looking for their stuff, getting ready for the incoming shows. Minerva was ready for her upcoming spectacle, Lucy prepared her camera to take as many photos as possible. Yukino told her that she had to get ready as well and Lucy was left alone.

"Fairy-san, what are you doing here?" The red exceed started her and at the same time, made her smile for she missed Happy so much... "This is for Sabertooth's members"

"Fro thinks so too!" The little exceed wearing the frog costume was there as well.

"I'm working for the Weekly Sorcerer and Yukino took me here to take photos and interviews. Where are Rogue and Sting?"

"Sting-kun and Rogue are getting ready for their Dragon Slayer Arts' display" Fro nodded as confirming what Lector said. "You can interview them after their show, take good photos of them or I won't let you interview them!"

They let her alone and she started taking photos of Minerva and taking notes at the same time. She was feeling lonely doing this job, the memories of Fantasia, of being surrounded by all her guild mates and having fun with them were overwhelming and she had to wipe away her tears, she had to be professional, there would be plenty of time to mourn over her nakamas and her loneliness.

"Yukino told me you wanted to interview me, I remember it" The sudden apparition of the blonde mage, the one that reminded her to Fried, they were a little similar and Lucy smiled. "I remember you, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Rufus-san, do you want to be interviewed?" It was a surprised.

"Why not? My memory is not flashy enough to be part of this show." He took a seat by her side.

And so Lucy started the interview. She read the questions and recorded his answers thoughtfully with her lacryma.

"Do you think that this event can equal Fantasia?" That question broke her heart a little.

"I have memories of Fantasia and I don't think this can equal Fairy Tail's craziness" His answer made Lucy smiled warmly. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you" She suddenly felt at ease with his last answer, she knew Jason didn't believe that Fairy Tail would come back, but Rufus Lohr had fanned her hope higher than ever.

She interviewed Minerva, Lucy was glad that the dark haired woman had changed for the better, she was happy for her, she had lost her obsession for power, and it was a nice change. Then she started with the interview of the dragon slayers but she was suddenly interrupted by someone's singing that was quite awful, it reminded her of those days were Gajeel sang at the guild and she looked at the person who was singing, it didn't surprised her it was Orga Nanagear, she remembered his singing during the Magic Games and she growled.

"You don't like it either, do you?" Sting smiled at her and she sighed. "Nobody likes it, but he keeps singing, I think he does it on purpose since there is nothing we can do to shut him."

"You don't know what to do? Well, it's quite easy." She pointed at the different types of lacrymas that allowed the awful music to sound. "Just unplug those, like this."

She proceeded to unplug the lacrymas and the sound disappeared altogether, which was a relief for anyone listening to Orga's singing. The singer, however, wasn't happy and look at the backstage, Rogue and Sting pointed at her and seeing the green-haired man walking towards her made Lucy smiled, she just loved confronting bigger, stronger males, because they weren't usually too serious with her, seeing that she was smaller and weaker.

"What have you done, Fairy?" His too serious tone, the electricity flying around him caused her to shiver a little.

"I don't like it." She was referring to his singing when she pointed to the public, but he, somehow, managed to interpret it like she didn't like sharing his voice with those people. "It's awful."

So, he grabbed her, looked at the two Dragon Slayers and said:

"I won't be back soon." Then, both the God Slayer and the Celestial Mage, disappeared in a flash of dark lighting.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her." Rogue said to Sting who was looking at the stage where people were wondering what had happened.

"Ask Yukino to come, she'll have to cover for Orga." Sting was an idiot.


	2. Second part

**Author Note: This is the second part, and that's it, the story is complete :D I hope you have enjoyed this, XxShyxX :D **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sensei, I only used his characters to have fun, I don't earn anything from this :) **

Far from the main street and the festival, Orga appeared in his house with Lucy by his side, the blonde girl was disoriented and a little bit lost, wasn't he going to kill her for interrupting his concert? She was glad but… she didn't understand what was happening.

"Orga-san?"

"I'm going to give you a private concert." He pulled out a microphone and started singing again. "Strongest, strongest, strongest guild ever!"

Lucy opened her eyes wide and look horrified with the twisted outcome of her initial plan, but looking at him… he enjoyed being listened to, even when he wasn't much of a talkative person, she didn't remembered a lot of times that he had talked and his voice was nice, not when he was singing, but… it was nice and Lucy closed her eyes to enjoy the rich tone of his voice.

"Stop" He did so when he was commanded to and looked at her puzzled. "Keep talking but stop singing, you're killing me with that awful song."

However, he kept quiet, looking at her without knowing what to do and Lucy opened her eyes, hunger in her eyes.

"Keep. Talking." She ordered and moved close to him so close that their chests touched. "Please. I like the sound of your voice."

"What?" Again, the energy around her changed and she shivered, not because of fear nor pain, but pleasure.

"I like your voice, it's… soothing." It didn't hurt her when he talk, it kept her mind focused on what was happening there and not in the past. "It's nice and warm even when you're not."

She put his hand on her chest, right where her heart was beating and she leaned closed to him, his scent was overwhelming too and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was his turn to tremble a litter, which caused Lucy to smile, she didn't have that effect on a lot of people. On nobody, actually. She looked up to him and enjoyed the hunger in his now dark eyes, and smiled a little. Her hand moved from his wrist to his neck, his pulse was steady even when she knew he wasn't calm, she could feel his erection pressing against her belly, which made it clutch with anticipation.

"Are you going to go back to the festival?" Her voiced filled with desire almost brought him to his knees, no woman had showed so openly desire towards him. "Or can you stay here, with me?"

The blonde woman wasn't used to be so bold, so sexual aggressive, when she had like a man, she had preferred to stay back and wait for him to make a move. However, she knew that Orga wasn't going to do anything even if he wanted to. That shy he was. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him hungrily, pouring into that kiss all her desire. And for a second, Orga stood there, motionless, what made Lucy think that she wasn't going to get a response, but then… Orga put her arms around her midsection and answered her desire with more desire, with a passion that she had never felt and it was… perfect.

He lifted her up and she put her arms around his powerful neck. The Celestial Mage took her chance to look around, his house was nothing she had expected it to be: it was clean and everything had its place, nothing was messy and it had a unique touch, masculinity mixed quite well with Orga's own essence in metallic colours and natural light, there wasn't a room without at least three windows to the outside; his room, however… it was a different story: the walls were painted with deep blue and his furniture were dark, although there were only two pieces of furniture: the bed and the closet; there was also a white door in the room, something weird, but Lucy thought it could be the bathroom. He put her on the bed and Lucy caressed the mattress, it was soft and warm.

"You're like this mattress." Well… that wasn't something sexy to say to a woman. "Soft and warm"

Nope, not something to say to a lady. Lucy looked at the headboard, it was craved with the symbol of his guild and a myriad of trivia stuff, the blond girl wanted to inspect all of them in detail, to draw every single image, but she wasn't going to be given the opportunity as Orga started to undress her, and himself, until they were totally naked, he hadn't even stopped to admire her lingerie! What a jerk! What a sexy jerk… look at those abdominals! They were carved in marble and they were perfect. Lucy put her hands on them, just to check if they were real… and they were. Whoa… Her gaze moved downwards and she had to look the other way: that was the biggest cock she had ever, ever seen! At least fifteen centimetres and she were sure it was going to get bigger as he got excited.

"Maybe we should take this a little bit slower…" She could felt her inside clinging as the thought of feeling that monstrosity tearing her apart.

"Scared, Fairy?" Now, he was just being an ass. "I'll be careful, I promise."

He then kissed her passionately, his tongue danced inside her mouth, inviting her tongue to follow his rhythm. And she did. Lucy responded with her everything, they tongues teasing each other and, because of her running out of air, they had to part. Orga wasn't going easy on her, and she wasn't going to complain: she was sick of men going easy on her.

"Fuck me, Orga" He seemed a little take a back with her boldness and she was slightly glad, after all, Gajeel had taught her to talk like that during their short affair. "Fuck me until I'm nothing more than a babbling mess."

Orga's smile was a bit of a challenge accepted smile. He kissed her again, more violently than before and his hands started to work on her breasts, cupping them, squeezing them and pitching her nipples until they were hard and too sensitive. When they ran out of breathe again, he went down, taking her nipples between his lips and sucking on them, slowly and then slapping them with his tongue, Lucy whispered his name between sighs and the Sabertooth mage seemed pleased with her response.

However, he did not stop there, he kept on going down until he was between her legs, his nose rubbing at that place and Lucy blushed, she thought she had became used to it with Gajeel but still… it disturbed her a little, not for too long as Orga suddenly licked her entrance. That was so nice… her fingers ran through his long, green hair and he felt this as Lucy begging for more. His tongue trailed her labia before he slap her clitoris with it, sending pleasure shivers to her body.

"God… Orga" With that, he started fingering her slowly but with precision, hitting her G-spot right away. "Fuck!"

It felt incredible, for both of them, Orga rubbed his erected penis with the mattress, imagining how it was going to feel to be inside her: hot, wet and wonderful. Orga added a second finger inside her, preparing her for her dick, the green-haired man had seen how taken a back she had been when she saw his cock for the first time.

"Jesus! Just fuck me already!" She was at the verge of having an orgasm and he wanted her to fall.

His tongue went to her clitoris, he bit it without force, just to cause her pleasure and it did work as her back arched and her voice reached a higher pitch when she screamed his name in the middle of an orgasm so powerful that it resembled one of his dark lighting. Before it ended, he thrust in her and she cried out with a second orgasm overlapping with her previous one. Lucy cling on to him desperately, like a child cling on to his mother.

"You're so tight…" Orga gasped, he hadn't actually expected her to feel so perfect around his manhood. "So fucking tight"

It wasn't that she was tight, it was that he was too big, there was a bit of pain in her pleasure, but she didn't mind, she swayed her hips against his and Orga moved against her with force, fucking her as she had asked before, he moved against her fast, with powerful hips' movements, his hands holding her hips in place as his lips were upon her neck, biting it, marking her at least for a few days. He enjoyed greatly her constants sighs and moans, her cries of pleasure, his name escaping from her lips, she was actually meowing more than moaning and he liked that sound. Her inner walls were tightening around his cock, sucking him in as she didn't want to let him go, that was what drove him insane, she actually made him cum inside her at the same time that she herself cum with a cry of pleasure.

"That was…" He rolled not to crush her under his weight and looked at her, sheen of sweat covering her silk-like skin. "Wonderful"

"Wasn't it?" He laughed, resting his head on his pillows. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join?"

"I don't think I can move for a while." She laughed too and rolled to her side, looking at him with a sexy smile. "Maybe later we can take a bath together."

Orga nodded and went through the white door, indeed it was the bathroom. As the water started to run, Lucy could heard him singing again and her smile widen.

"Strongest, strongest, strongest guild of all!" It were just a way to shut him up. She got up and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "Weren't you too tired to join me, Fairy?"

"Shut up"


End file.
